1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to wind propulsion devices and, more particularly, to hand-held sail devices designed for use by individuals having support members on their feet, such as ice skates, roller skates, roller blades and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved hand-held sail device which is light-weight, readily collapsible, and easy to control during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices propelled by wind is an old technique. Vehicles propelled by sail, as an example of such devices, are almost as old as mankind. Examples that are well known include sail ships, prairie schooners, and the like. With the advent of surfboards, skateboards, roller skates, ice skates and the like, the application of the devices for propulsion has followed. Examples of the application of such a sailing device to skateboards, surfboards and the like, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,766, while the application of such devices to wind surfing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,410 and 5,272,996, German Patent No. DE 3406040 A1, and European patent application No. 0 076 954. In each of these instances, the sail device is attached at its bottom to the skateboard or surfboard.
There are a number of instances, however, where a platform is not available for attachment of such a sailing device. These instances include the use of ice skates, roller blades, roller skates and the like. Hand-held sail-type devices have been known for some time for application to such uses. Such devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,859,178, 2,793,870, 3,768,823, 3,924,870, 4,269,133, and 4,651,665. Such a device is also disclosed in German Pat. No. 2900681. Of these illustrated devices, the sail device may be intended for use on the windward side of the skater in order to push the skater along the surface. In certain other instances, the sail is designed to be used on the leeward side of the skater in order to pull the skater along. In many of these instances, the sailing device is rigid without any specific controlling device available, thus relegating control to the strength of the particular individual utilizing the device. Moreover, many of these devises are quite large and cumbersome and thus inherently difficult to control. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,870 illustrates a hand-held sail device which does have a separate control mechanism as a portion thereof. However, the control mechanism is designed to require the use of both arms of an individual and has no inherent limiting capability designed therein to ease use of the individual's arms relative to the strength of the wind. In addition, the sail devices illustrated in the above patents are, while in some instance collapsible, not easily capable of being collapsed and/or reassembled for transport.
With the popularity of roller blades, skateboards and the like, there remains a need for a lightweight, hand-held sail device for use to assist in propelling an individual on skates or other similar transportation devices, which sail device is easy to maneuver and manipulate, easy to assemble and collapse, and is designed to reduce arm fatigue of an individual utilizing such a device.